


She Glows

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Timepetalsprompts, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows that this one is special, this one is anything but stupid, this one is precious. Her caramel eyes are full of light and life and fire, and he wants nothing more than to have just a sip of what he sees in her eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Glows

**Author's Note:**

> For the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: sparkle
> 
> Fun with synonyms.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.  
> Kudos and comments are the greatest thing ever, thank you.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

_She glows._

It’s the first thing he notices about her, after the danger has passed and she questions him, demanding answers. He can’t look on her too long, he has to look away lest he stare forever, but he _knows_. He knows that this one is special, this one is anything but stupid, this one is precious. Her caramel eyes are full of light and life and fire, and he wants nothing more than to have just a sip of what he sees in her eyes. 

_She sparkles._

He tries to impress her, taking her to places long ago and far away. She is impressed with what he shows her; he is impressed simply by her. He introduces her to nobility, royalty, emperors and celebrities, but none can rival her and she enchants them all. She’s been worshiped as a goddess more than once, but by none more than him, a supplicant at her feet. She is more beautiful than the most beautiful creature in the universe, and she has no idea.

_She shines._

She takes his breath when she comes to him wearing glittering gowns and baubles, so achingly alluring that he has to struggle to stay on his feet before her and not fall to his knees and praise her beauty, her goodness. When she wears jeans and trainers and he takes her to the marketplaces of far-off worlds, she looks at him with a smile and he can’t comprehend why she smiles at him. People flock to her on every world, wanting to bask in her light, to feel just a bit of the warm glow she exudes from every pore. She doesn’t understand the effect she has on everyone she meets, and that ignorance only makes her more beautiful.

_She shimmers._

Her amber eyes glint with tears when he’s been a thoughtless arse and hurt the only thing that’s ever made him feel complete. The pain is nearly unbearable: he’s wounded her and she is part of his very soul. Her distress is almost a tangible thing and he wants nothing more than to rip it away from her and grind it to dust beneath his feet, vanquishing her pain so her eyes will never glint with tears again. 

_She glistens._

In the aftermath of their lovemaking when she lays in his arms and he holds her, he thanks every god he knows of for her. He doesn’t believe in any of them, doesn’t need to. He believes in _her_ , and that’s all he’ll ever need. He runs his hands over her sweat-slickened skin and tries to believe that one day, he can be the man she believes him to be.


End file.
